The Sun of Troy
by The Skinny Love
Summary: Princess Chryseis had been known as the Sun of Troy since she was a child. She'd gotten this title due to her unusual golden hair and fiery eyes. Some Trojans even believed that she was the daughter of Apollo. What will happen after this acclaimed demigoddess crosses paths with the Myrmidons who have raided the beach of Troy as well as the Temple of Apollo? PatroclusxOC
1. Celebration Brings Dread

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Troy or any of its characters. However, I do own my OC characters and this story.**

**Author's note: I love the Troy movie, but don't get too upset if some of the characters aren't so precise. Rated M for certain chapters and language. Please be kind and write a review if you like this story. :)  
**

* * *

The day held so much excitement! My brothers, Prince Hector and Prince Paris, had returned to Troy. I heard the cheers of joy from the parade in the city as they made their way to the palace. Everyone was dressed in their best. I wore a rich-blue dress that was bejeweled with blue topaz stones. My pale, straight hair was loose with several braids throughout and a thin, golden band was just over my brow.

My father, King Priam, had kept me by his side since his sons had departed, today was no different. He cradled my arm in his as he spoke to other elders, their conversations were mostly about things that did not matter to me. Still, I remembered my place and remained patient. There were whispers going about that Paris had brought back a woman. Father seemed to avoid the subject, as if it made him uneasy. I didn't understand why, I thought he would be glad to see Paris bringing back a woman to wed.

Finally, the palace doors opened for Troy's princes. Father ceased to mingle with his friends and led me out to the court for the reunion of our family. The king released my arm to embrace his oldest son and kiss him on each cheek. With a satisfied nod, Priam welcomed his second son. Hector turned to me, my stomach fluttering.

"Chryseis" The older prince smiled at me with welcoming arms. I was so happy to wrap my arms around the greatest soldier of our country. He kissed my forehead. "Not a day passed that I didn't miss Troy's Sun."

"Nor I you, brother." I reply, hiding a blush. I'd been given the same of Troy's Sun when I was just a child, it embarrassed me still to this day. Hector stepped back and Paris and the woman were in front of our father now. She was beautiful. Her hair was the same color as mine, her eyes were the color of the sky, and her face was even more beautiful than that of Aphrodite's.

The king greeted Paris and then the prince introduced him to Helen. Helen of Sparta. I felt my throat tighten like I was being choked. A terrible feeling sunk into my stomach.

"I've heard rumors of your beauty." Father said to the Spartan girl. "For once, gossip was right."

The two smiled at each other. Then, Paris turned to me.

"And Helen, I'd also like you to meet my sister, Chryseis." Both of them smiled at me, Helen even bowed her head to me. I was stunned that such a beautiful woman would bow before me.

"I have heard of you, Princess. It is a great honor to meet the Sun of Troy." She said as she looked over me admiringly. Despite the tightness in my throat, I found the will to speak clearly.

"Your words are very kind, Helen. Though I must say that it is a much greater honor to stand before the most beautiful woman in the world." I reply to her honestly. She kisses my right cheek and I return the gesture.

"I cannot wait for you to be my new sister, my dear." She smiles. I only wished that I shared her joy.

"Come, you must be tired." My father finally said. He turned to go back into the palace, for that I was grateful.

I truly was happy for Paris and Helen, but I couldn't rid the ill feeling I had inside. We had just made peace with Sparta and now we had just given them the worst possible insult. War would be inevitable, this much I knew.

"Chryseis, dear, you do not look well." My father stopped, his deep voice filled with concern. I smiled faintly, not wishing to worry him with so much on his shoulders already.

"Perhaps it is just the excitement."

"I see. You may go and rest if you like." With a kiss on my forehead, the king allowed me to be excused to my chamber. At least there, I may be able to find some sort of peace.


	2. The Wind Has A Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Troy or any of its characters. However, I do own my OC characters and this story.**

**Author's note: Again, there may be some out-of-character moments. If so, it's not that bad. I apologize for the first chapter being so short, but this one will hopefully be longer. So, if you would like to leave a review with a comment or any criticism or advice you are welcome to. I love getting feedback on my work, especially things I need to improve on as long as the comments are not meant to be rude. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Though I had hoped to be at peace with my thoughts in the seclusion of my chamber, my mind continued to race more and more in the silence. I worried for the future of Troy if war was to fall upon us. I couldn't bare the thought of the city burning, Trojans dying, for one woman. Even the most beautiful woman was not worth Troy, not to me.

I had to get my feelings out to Father. And I decided to do just that. I turned away from my balcony that over looked the city and left my chamber. I continued through the palace, searching until I found King Priam out in the garden. I stopped for a moment, gathering up my composure before I confronted him.

"Father." I called out behind the elder man. He turned as I made my way to him at last, a difficult several steps.

"Chryseis, child. Are you feeling well now?" He greeted me. I swallowed hard.

"Actually, Father, I must speak with you." I replied in an almost urgent tone. The King's expression was much more serious now as he took my arm and began to stroll around the courtyard of the garden.

"What troubles you, my child?"

"I fear for Troy." I say bluntly, gazing over the balcony to the city. My father nods for a moment.

"Yes. You and Hector both, my dear. The two of you are so much alike." I find Father's words strange.

"How is that so when we do not even share blood?" I question allowed, mostly to myself.

"You are family non the less, my dear." King Priam reassured me. He stops and faces me. His old, faded eyes look deeply into mine. I recognized this look, one he showed when he was recalling a memory that occurred nearly seventeen years ago.

"I remember the night you were brought to my palace, only a newly birthed babe. A gift from Apollo." He began with a smile.

"I have heard this story too many times." I turn away, but Priam gently pulls me back in front of him. His hint of a smile insists that he must tell me once more.

"My child, there is no doubt in my heart that Apollo blessed us with you, the Sun of Troy. No one in this Kingdom will deny that." Father tells me.

I had always given him the benefit of the doubt about my appearance which was unusual and rare of in all of Troy. My hair was of pale yellow and my irises were golden. Still, I tried with all my might many times before to convince him that it was only a mere coincidence. Given the circumstances now, I decided not to deny Priam's tale, if it made him happy.

"And you mustn't worry yourself, Apollo would not send destruction upon your home." He added as he started to walk again.

"But war will come to Troy." I said quietly, my body giving a gentle shudder as a speak.

"As I have told your brother, it is the will of the Gods. Our Kingdom has had enemies before, yet our walls still stand." My father says proudly. His words comfort me, though I am aware that this threat is much greater than any before.

"I pray you are right, father." I whisper to the King. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I kissed my father on the cheek and walked away.

That night, the wind blew through my chamber from the open balcony. It was cool and it felt as if it carried warning. It may have just been my fear getting the better of me, but it sounded as though the wind was speaking. I heard it say, "Troy will fall." At this, I hugged the fur cover over my ears. The skin had been a gift from Hector from one of his voyages. He said it came from a cat called a tiger, I believe. I had never seen one before, but I had heard that they were fierce creatures and that to kill one made a warrior legendary.

If Menelaus's army did come, I hoped that our warriors fought with the strength of ten thousand tigers. That, or that Menelaus and all his ships came upon sirens and that they lead them all to a watery grave. I scowled at myself for thinking such things. It was not my place to curse the enemy with a bad fortune. My place was to pray to the Gods at my father's side when the war did come.

With the fur still wrapped around my body tightly, I tried to calm myself. Perhaps the war will not happen. King Menelaus may find another woman to wed, and leave Paris and Helen be. I didn't believe this in the least, but it was a possibility. One that pacified me enough so that I might rest a while.

The wind's voice lingered still, even in my dreams, "Troy will fall."


	3. Desecration Of Apollo's Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Troy or any of its characters. However, I do own my OC characters and this story.**

**Author's note: Sorry it has taken so long for the second and third chapters to arrive, but I hope you like them both. I never get tired of reviews, so please do send them. Also, I know Chryseis (my OC) is not like most female OC's you see in Troy fan fiction. Most of them are hardcore and they love fighting. However, Chryseis is frail and timid and by no means a fierce heroine ready to fight to the death for her country. Also, I just found out that there was a character in the first book of the _lliad_ by the name of Chryseis. And I read a little about her and it turns out that the Chryseis from the _lliad_ and my OC have a similar story. CRAZINESS! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you will leave a review for me. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

My slumber was uncomfortable. I felt as if I had no rest, but I was too tired to tear myself from sleep. I didn't dream, and I could still feel the worry and fear inside me. It was like I was waiting or dreading something. That's when I heard the sudden tong from the watch tower.

My eyes snapped open in alarm only to meet the bright, piercing sunlight. I winced and blinked, but I did not give myself time to adjust my sight to the morning light. I leaped from my bed to the edge of the balcony as the bell sounded a second time. A third. The blinding white finally faded into the familiar land that was Troy's beach. Far out where the ocean and the sky met, the water was glittering. Glittering from thousands of white sails. There was a strong ache in my chest. There were so many of them.

Now, the sounds of the bell matched the throbbing in my head. I felt that the contents of my stomach might come back up again. Tears spilled from my eyes without warning.

I forced myself to turn away and rush out of my chamber. I walked down the hall as fast as I could, the stone floor was cold on my bare feet. At the sight of my father coming out of the council chamber, I hurried to him and fell into his arms.

"Father, they are here." I cry, but I instantly feel safer in the King's embrace. His hand strokes the top of my head as I continue to sob into his shoulder.

"Yes they are, my child." Priam's voice is different. I look up into his blue, aged eyes to see them filled with worry.

"What shall we do?" I ask desperately. My father takes my hand.

"Come." He speaks as he leads me in the direction of the main courtyard.

There, we have a view of our panicked city. We could hear the frightened screams of women and children as they ran into their houses. It pained me to watch the people of Troy run in fear. The army ships in the distance were slowly drawing closer and closer to our shore.

"Agamemnon's army." The King says. Agamemnon? The King of Greece? Two kings were coming to burn Troy to the ground.

"Father, I-" I was so horrified that I could not speak.

"Do not be frightened, child. Apollo shall watch over us." He tells me. That's when I realized something. Briseis should be at the temple of Apollo, at the beach, where our enemy was headed. I gasped, knowing that my cousin was in danger.

I let go of my father's hand and hurried away without another word. I rushed from the courtyard, down to the stables. I did not come here often and the stench burned my nose as I breathed it in. This made me cough, but I went farther into the isle with tall warhorses on either side of me. They acted nervous as if they knew what was coming.

The horses I saw were too big and strong for me to handle on my own. I did not have much experience with the creatures, I had only ridden them whenever Hector and Paris would race each other just for sport. Even then, I rode behind one of my brothers. Though after Paris allowed me to slide off the back of his mount while the beast was in a full gallop, I only rode with Hector from then on out.

I felt the dung stick to my feet as I walked, but that was the least of my worries. My search led me to find a suitable horse in one of the stalls. He was young and his legs were thin, but he was big enough to ride. I desperately hunted for a seat that I could ride in, but I wasn't sure where to find one. I gave up quickly, remembering that I was wasting valuable time.

I settled on only using the head piece, or bridle. The bay colt gave me trouble as I tried to force the bit into his mouth. After a few minutes of fighting with the stubborn beast, he reluctantly gave in and allowed me to finish strapping the bridle on his head. He chewed on the metal piece in his mouth. I assumed that the animal had never been ridden from the shock that he was in. Still, I didn't give him the chance to start a struggle again. I grabbed a handful of black mane and pushed off the ground as hard as I could. With my stomach laying over the horse's back, I threw my leg over the other side and sat up straight.

The little horse stepped sideways and backwards as if he wasn't sure what to do. I tangled my fingers deep into the creature's mane and held a tight grip on the leather reins. I didn't even have time to kick the colt into motion, for as soon as I wrapped my legs around his sides he darted out of the stables.

I fought to stay on the beast's back as he galloped away from the palace and towards the market place in the city. People were running frantically all around me, the streets were complete chaos. My mount threw his head back and struggled against the reins, startled by all the commotion. I nudged him with my heels and he picked up speed again.

We blazed out of the city and were now crossing over the sandy dunes toward the beach. Sand was thrown up in my face and it stung my eyes. It made me aware of what I was doing. I was running straight into what was about to be the battlefield. I had to be mad for doing this. My head told me to turn around and run back to the palace, but my heart told me to go to the temple. I wanted to go back home so much that I pulled back on the reins, forcing the young horse to come to a clumsy stop.

If I went back, I would be safe in the palace. But where would that leave Briseis? As terrified as I was, Briseis was my cousin and I loved her dearly. I could not leave her behind to the merciless Greek army. Perhaps there was time. The ships still had a a good distance between them and the beach when I last saw them, I had time before they would come upon our shore.

Again, I kicked the horse and urged him forward. I was trying my best not to tumble or slide off his back as he broke into a full gallop. I locked my legs tight on his sides and leaned into his neck seeking a shield from the flying sand. I was met with the stinging wisps of the horse's mane as the wind blew it back into my face.

The few miles between the beach and myself grew shorter and shorter. As I drew closer, the more afraid I was. I brought my mount to a stop at a hill just before the beach where I found to my horror that I had arrived at the beginning of battle. A part of the Trojan army was further down the hill, the archers were readying their attack on a small ship as the waves carried it onto the shore.

Dozens of men in dark armor leaped from the ship as the archers shot their arrows. Several of the Greeks were hit and they fell into the water. I could not believe that I was seeing this. I had to hide. I directed my nervous horse toward the temple where I still had a view of the battle, but I was hidden so that no one could see me.

As I continued to watch the scene before me, I noticed that more Greeks were falling. The foolish dogs, thinking that only one ship-full of men could take town over a hundred Trojans.

Suddenly, it was like the Gods were just wanting to spite me. The Greeks huddled together, putting their shields toward the Trojan warriors. They quickly formed a wall between them and the oncoming arrows. They advanced rather quickly and then broke off and began to attack. Blood was spilled instantly. Trojan blood, Greek blood, it was all the same. It was all death. While I was observing, I felt myself being tainted by the violence before me. I never would have imagined that war could be so brutal.

More and more of my countrymen fell, the numbers dispersed so fast that I now feared the Greeks were gaining the upper hand. They all fought so fiercely. What kind of men were they if it was so easy for them to kill like this?

Another ship came upon the shore, it was not like the first one with the black sails. No, this one was clearly a Greek ship. More men flooded the sands and with them, more blood was shed. They had taken the beach and were now advancing towards the temple. Towards me. Thankfully, more of Troy's army charged in on horseback. I hoped it would buy me enough time to get away. I tried to pull my horse in the opposite direction of the beach when he jumped up on his hind legs, sending me tumbling down his back.

I fell into the sand, surprisingly unharmed. I sat up and grabbed a small rock, throwing it at the animal's flank.

"You cursed beast!" I shouted as the colt ran off. I brought myself to my feet, but I felt trapped. There was no where to go. I didn't have time to think, I just ran. I hurried up the steps of the temple and inside where I hid myself behind a statue in the corner. I heard them coming closer and I could feel my heartbeat in my head. The sounds of swords clinging and men crying out in agony, it brought me to tears.

Then, the close fighting ceased, but I heard the commands to retreat back to the city. The Trojans were fleeing? The answer was clear by the sounds of horses and armored men drifting away. The temple was silent and I realized that I was alone. I stuck my head out from behind the statue curiously. That's when I saw two dead priests laying on the floor before the altar. I gasped at the sight of the bodies. Thankfully, I did not see Briseis lying dead with them.

"The Sun God is a patron of Troy. Our enemy." I heard a voice just outside the entrance of the temple. "Take whatever treasure you can find!"

A man's words were followed by an uproar of shouting. Soon after that, I watched dozens of men pour into the temple. I watched in disgust as they collected the gold and the priests' offerings to Apollo. I made sure to keep quiet, afraid of what would happen if they stumbled upon me. Luckily, they were too concerned with their spoils of war. I took this as a chance to escape. I slowly crept toward the doorway of the temple when I heard another voice.

"With your permission my lord." I heard outside. I paused for a second, but kept moving.

"Speak." Now, I slightly peeked around the corner to see two men. One had golden hair and had his back turned to me, the other had darker locks and was facing my direction.

"Apollo sees everything. Perhaps-perhaps it is not wise to offend him." The dark-haired Greek warned. The other one did not say anything, but he turned and in one swift movement spun around and beheaded the golden statue of Apollo. I instantly bolted from the doorway, stopping at the steps as the golden head tumbled down them. I had never witnessed anyone dishonor the Gods in such a way. It made my blood run cold.

"My lord." I looked to see the man with dark hair staring at me. I suddenly realized that I had just exposed myself from hiding. The other turned his attention to me, his eyes were curious. My anger towards the lion-like warrior transformed into fear. I was as good as dead, or worse.

The tall, muscular man stepped forward, I took two steps back towards the temple doorway. I was so terrified that I was shaking, the many bracelets on my wrists were rattling.

At the sound of more horses coming over the hill, the two Greeks glanced that way and I darted back inside the temple to hide.


	4. Spoils of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Troy or any of its characters. However, I do own my OC characters and this story.**

******Author's note:** Well, I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm glad that it was longer than the first two. I know everyone has been waiting for me to continue writing this story and I can't wait to get feedback on the updates. So at the end of chapter 3 you can kinda guess that Chryseis is quite the coward for her to be rumored as a demigoddess. Still, I can't wait for you to read what happens next. Please enjoy!

**Warning: Some of the events from the movie have been altered because of my OC's role. I hope it doesn't offend anyone**

* * *

Running into the temple for the second time, I hid once more behind a statue in the corner of the doorway. I could still hear the Greeks rummaging through gold and treasure when I saw the dark-haired man enter and hush his comrades. They all crept into hiding places of their own. Most of them went into the thin corridor which led to the chambers beneath the temple. The man with the dark tresses came toward the corner where I was cowering to hide himself. As he approached, he paused. His bright eyes focused on me and a smile formed across his lips.

"Ah, there you are." He whispers as he moves himself behind the statue with me. My throat tightens to the point that I feel that I cannot breathe. I watch the man nervously as one of his hands come up and gently covers my mouth. I fear that he is about to kill me and tears emerge from my eyes.

"Shh." He places a finger to his lips. "Keep quiet, little one, and you will not be harmed."

I didn't know if I trusted his words, but I did as he said. Slowly, he removes his hand from my mouth. I keep my teeth clenched, afraid that a scream might tear from my throat on its own. The dark-haired man turns his attention to the entrance as the man who'd beheaded the statue of Apollo walked toward the altar. Soon after him came many soldiers, alert and cautious. I recognized the warrior leading them to be Hector. He was being led into a trap.

I wanted to scream or warn him somehow, but I was too cowardly to even mutter a whimper. I felt so terribly ashamed of myself as the Trojans advanced further inside, knowing what lay in wait for them.

Suddenly, an arrow sprang from the corner opposite me and struck one of my countrymen in the neck. He groaned loudly and another arrow struck another soldier like lightning. Immediately, Greeks poured from the corridor and from behind the pillars to attack on the Trojans. The man with dark hair jumped into combat, but I hardly noticed. I kept my eye on Hector who was fighting off his attackers. After slitting the throat of his fourth victim, my brother headed to the alter looking for the golden-haired leader.

My eyes bounced from my brother and the fighting men in front of me several times. Once I looked back toward the Prince and he was following the Greek to the temple's side doorway.

Darting back to the warriors fighting each other, I found that the Greeks were finishing off the last of the Trojan soldiers. With the last Trojan slain, I felt my shame overwhelm me. I was no better than the vile Greeks that had murdered them.

"Imbrus, there is a girl in that corner." The dark-haired soldier pointed in my direction, I sank lower into the corner.

A big, broad man spotted me and came closer. His large hand grabbed a handful of my golden hair and yanked me out of hiding. The man stared at me as if he was looking at a pile of treasure.

"What would you have me do with her?" Imbrus smiled wickedly, his eyes still baring down on me.

"Don't harm her. She's for Achilles." The blue-eyed Greek ordered. "Take her down to the beach."

The one holding my hair didn't take his eyes off me as he started to drag me out of the temple. I tried to pick up my feet and take the pressure from my head. However, the large man's strides were too much for me to keep up with and it only resulted in me tripping several times. When I was taken outside, I looked out from the temple at the damage done by the Greeks.

Hundred, maybe thousands of Greek ships were now at the shore. There were even more soldiers littered the sands, building tents and tending to their wounded. It didn't seem real at all, but pain in my heart reminded me that it was.

The man, Imbrus, jerked me forward. He moved slower when going down the steps of Apollo's temple, making it easier for me to walk. I assumed that it was out of kindness, but then, we reached the sand. My bare feet were instantly scalded from the heat of the sun on the tiny grains of sand. I was impatient for the Greek holding me to speed up, but he continued his agonizingly slow pace. He looked down at me, grinning at my pain.

"What's wrong, tender-foot?" He taunted, even coming to a complete stop so that he could watch me squirm on the tips of my toes. I whimpered as I felt small blisters being burned onto the bottoms of my feet.

"Imbrus!" The man who had ahold of me turned back to the temple. I did the same. Another man came down the steps, a woman with brown hair was thrown over his shoulder. She kicked her feet and screamed at him. _Briseis!_

"Found another?" Imbrus asked the man as he came towards us. All I wanted was to get to Briseis, but as I attempted to go to her I felt the sting of my hair being jerked.

"I had orders to take her to Achilles's tent." The man carrying my cousin said.

"Ah, does he get all the fun, then? What the hell does he need two women for?" Imbrus grumbled and the two began walking toward the beach again.

"Aye. It isn't as if he left a wife behind like the rest of us." The two men went on, their laughter booming in my ears.

"There's that scrawny cousin of his." Imbrus laughed as a man walked toward us. As he came closer, I noticed that he had similar features to the man who beheaded Apollo's statue.

"Have you seen -?" The boy paused once he saw me. "What's this?" He asked curiously, only gaining loud cackling from the two larger men.

"Spoils of war, boy! Here, have yourself one." Imbrus laughed, shoving me forward. I smacked into the boy's chest, feeling his lightly muscled arms catch me. "She'll make a man out of you, Patroclus."

The men walked off with my cousin, leaving me with the boy. I couldn't take it, the way these Greeks thought of women and how I was being treated. Tears poured from my eyes as I attempted to hide my face in the stranger's chest.

"Are you all right?" The young man named Patroclus asked me.

He took a step back and ducked his head to look into my eyes. After I didn't answer him, he began to look over me curiously. He picked up a strand of my hair and stared at it was if he were trying to solve some sort of riddle.

"Come." He said. His voice didn't sound cold or demanding, but soft. His hand gently took my arm and he led me towards a row of tents.

I saw a few of the Greeks that we passed to be staring. I was use to that curious attention, I had lived with it my whole life. Although, I'd never been stared at by so many men before. Patroclus, must have noticed too. He almost seemed nervous, like a man carrying a satchel full of meat in a cage with lions or wolves. I was glad when the boy brought me into a tent, it made me feel much safer. Still, I didn't forget that I was in the presence of a Greek.

Patroclus let go of my arm and walked to a pile of furs on the ground. I was still by the doorway, giving me the option to run.

"Come sit." The boy invited me as he sat down beside the furs.

I hesitated, trying to think of how good my chances were. The young Greek caught on quickly.

"Please? You're safe in here, you have my word." That was the first time I had heard anyone say anything remotely kind to me all day.

I decided to take the young man's word and sat down beside him on the furs. I didn't think it could be any worse than trying my luck with the men outside.

"If it were me, I wouldn't have took my chances out there either. Lonely men are like wild dogs." Patroclus smiled at me, but I couldn't share his humor.

I didn't see any comfort in being trapped. I believed he understood, but I could see a hint of a grin still on his lips.

"You don't look like a Trojan, not one that I have ever seen at least. Your eyes, they're like the sun." I tensed at the boy's words, enough for him to notice.

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw Patroclus's friendly expression melt into one of realization. I even heard him suck in a breath.

"You're, you're her. The Sun of Troy, aren't you?"

I swallowed as a hard lump in my throat appeared. My eyes went to Patroclus's, praying that I was not making a mistake as I slowly nodded.


	5. The Demigoddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Troy or any of its characters. However, I do own my OC characters and this story.**

******Author's note: So, I know that it took me too long to post that last chapter, but I hope everyone was happy with it. Chryseis finally met Patroclus, YAY! I can't wait for you to read this chapter, let me know what you think. :)**

**********Warning: Some of the events from the movie have been altered because of my OC's role. I hope it doesn't offend anyone.**

* * *

Almost immediately, Patroclus jumped to his feet and hurried out of the tent. I didn't know where he was going, but I suddenly feared that I was wrong in telling him who I was. He could tell anyone. If King Agamemnon were to find out, I knew that I would be better off dead.

The young man returned quickly, carrying with him a wooden bowl of water that he offered me. I hesitated at first, but then I took the small bowl and brought it to my lips. I took a small sip, to see if he had given me seawater. Once I discovered that it was fresh, I drank the water as if I was suffering from thirst.

"Thank you." I said to Patroclus politely as I set the bowl aside.

"May I ask you something, Princess?" The boy asked nervously. I was surprised that he called me that. I didn't think that Greeks, especially soldiers, were capable of manners.

"You may." I said back to him, probably just as nervously.

"Is it true what they say about you? That you're a daughter of Apollo?" Patroclus asked me something that I had been asked so many times that I'd grown to hate that question.

"If that were so, it would be easy for me to take down someone like you." I spoke with a hint of coldness in my voice. "I could have you writhing in pain just by touching you."

I held out my pointed finger toward the boy's chest. He held his breath, unsure of what was going to happen. As my finger gently poked the center of his chest, Patroclus slightly flinched. When nothing happened to him, he let out the breath he was holding.

"You have your answer then, Greek." I muttered quietly.

The look on the young man's face was one of embarrassment and a hint of concern. I took my eyes off him and looked down at my sand-covered feet. I wanted to go back to my home. My father must be worried sick, and I didn't even know if I would ever see him again. I wondered what had happened to Briseis and what those men had done with her.

"You must be frightened. All these men coming onto your shore, and watching them kill your soldiers." Patroclus continued.

I nodded to him, but his words couldn't even begin to describe how afraid I was.

"Do I scare you?" I looked up at him, his eyes waiting anxiously for my answer.

Though Patroclus was a Greek, I found him to be harmless. For now, at least.

"I do not think so." I stammered timidly. The boy showed me a gentle smile of relief. Then, he looked away from me. He seemed to be thinking of something, though I wasn't sure what it could be.

"I'll be back in a moment, Princess. Just stay in here until I return. I won't be gone long." Patroclus said as he jumped to his feet and left the tent once more. I wasn't sure if his words were meant to be comforting or a warning in the case that I might try to run away. Still, I would do as he said and stay put.

**xXx**

**[Patroclus's POV]**

I walked along the rows of huts and tents, hoping my cousin had returned. Sure enough, I found him coming down the beach with Eudoros. As I reached him, he greeted me, throwing his arm over my shoulder. He was covered in splatters of blood, Trojan blood. I didn't think of the Trojans as anything but targets, but for some reason it concerned me now. I shrugged the thought away quickly though.

As we came to Achilles's hut, I decided that I needed to tell him about the Trojan Princess.

"Cousin, there's something I have to tell you." I finally said.

"Can't it wait?" The mighty Myrmidon leader groaned as he entered the hut. Normally, I would have waited outside, but I decided that this couldn't wait.

I walked in after Achilles, stopping as we both stared at a girl bound to one of the wooden posts of the hut's structure. I recognized her as the other girl that the two men were carrying from the temple.

"The men found her hiding in the temple." Eudoros began. "I thought she'd, um, amuse you." I noticed that his expression held a somewhat confused look.

"And the other girl, did you find her?" My cousin's words alerted me. I wondered if he was referring to the Princess.

"Yes, I ordered Imbrus to bring her here but-"

"The one with yellow hair, right?" I asked, sure that they were talking about the Trojan Princess. Both of them looked at me, and even exchanged glances with one another.

"You've seen this girl?" My cousin asked, almost as if he didn't believe me.

"She's in my tent."

Achilles's serious expression melted into a smile and I heard Eudoros chuckle as he walked outside.

"You don't waste a second, do you, cousin?" Achilles laughed, assuming that I had laid with the Princess. Just the thought sent my head spinning.

"She's the Princess. The one they call Troy's Sun." At this, the smile from my cousin's face faded.

"The daughter of Apollo? You're sure of it?" He asked me seriously. I nodded confidently. Achilles grabbed the back of my neck and brought his lips close to my ear.

"Keep her inside, and do not let her leave your sight. Agamemnon can't know that we have Apollo's daughter in the camp, even if it is just a story." He whispered. I nodded, showing my cousin that I understood before I left to go back to the Princess.

**[Achilles's POV]**

After Patroclus left, I could still see the girl from the temple. The way her golden eyes glared at me after I'd severed the head of Apollo's statue, before she ran back into hiding. I had been skeptical of the stories I'd heard about her, of her being a daughter of Apollo. But it seemed significant, how she appeared just as I had insulted the God that was rumored to be her father. Perhaps I was just thinking far too much. I decided to turn my attention to the girl that had been left for me.

"What's your name?" I asked as I began to peel the armor from my skin.

**xXx**

**[third person POV]**

King Agamemnon sat down in his thrown-like seat as two of his guards approached him.

"My King, there have been rumors through the camp." One of the guards began.

"Yes, Hemon, and what kind of rumors would they be that would deserve any concern of mine?" Agamemnon laughed arrogantly as he took a sip of the wine in his golden cup.

"Some of the soldiers have seen a young woman in the camp. They said that she looked like the Princess Demigoddess." The other guard replied.

This suddenly sparked the King's interest.

"Ah, is that so?" He gasped half-heartedly.

"The soldiers said that they saw Achilles's cousin with her." Hemon added.

"Achilles's cousin, eh?" The King smirked as a brilliant idea sparked in his mind.

What better way to knock the mighty Achilles down a notch? The thought nearly sent Agamemnon into a laughing spasm. Even better, it was Troy's Sun, the daughter of Apollo. Surely she would have gained the healing powers of her father. She could heal the wounded soldiers of Agamemnon's army, making the Greeks even stronger than the Trojans.

"Bring the Princess to me. May as well let her join in on the festivities of my victory."


End file.
